


「night and day」

by FireFlySlick, great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: Sucy and Lotte are opposites.





	1. Chapter 1

Pale, violet skin.

Sharp, fang-like teeth.

Morbid curiosity of poison.

Her cursory glance can freeze prey in fear.

She encompasses all characteristics of the vampires that appear in _Night Fall_.

All characteristics except for one.

Sucy Manbavaran is a morning person. 

 

 

Her morning routine consists of carefully watering and observing her mushrooms’ growth, lighting an herbal incense, and yoga stretching.

To wake up early, one must go to sleep early—a simple concept.

Yet, because of her appearance, people assume that Sucy stays up late in the night and sleeps through the morning.

Sucy is often misunderstood. And not just about her sleep-cycle.

Positive or negative first-time impressions are decided within the first five seconds, and Sucy has an impressive history of negatives that a straight line would form if someone were to tally them up.

Despite the negative impression, there are people who stay around longer. These people are rewarded with Sucy’s impressive knowledge of poison and mushrooms, but many people quickly return her gift and leave.

In fact, only one person seemed to have accepted it…but, she was lacking in the head department, so she is a rare exception and shouldn’t count. But then again, if it weren’t for that Akko, Sucy wouldn’t have gotten close to Lotte as she is now so maybe she should thank that idiot once in a while…What a creepy idea.

Sucy would rather drink her experimental poison than thank Akko.

Or else people would misunderstand her and think she’s actually nice and friendly. And start to approach her. And talk to her. Because they’ll think she cares.

And Sucy can’t have that happening.

Her maximum capacity for being nice is 8 ± 2 people while her capacity to care is 1 and only one person.

This is why Sucy has been able to patiently listen to Lotte ramble on and on about vampires and werewolves for the past two hours, which is well beyond her typical bedtime.

Usually, Lotte doesn’t openly talk about her infatuation with _Nightfall_ , but staying up late to talk is _the_ requirement for a sleepover to be a sleepover…

Or maybe it isn’t exactly a sleepover since Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are roommates and, therefore, sleep in the same room.

But! A few things are significantly different that tonight should be considered a sleepover. 

First, Akko is still in Japan, which means that Lotte and Sucy are the room’s only occupants.

Second, instead of sleeping in her usual top bunkbed, Lotte is currently lying awake next to Sucy.

In other words, Sucy has learned that “sharing is caring,” which she is starting to regret since her right ear has been bombarded with facts about the rivalry between Edgar and Arthur. The only positive thing about this whole ordeal is listening to Lotte’s soft yet lively voice as she excitingly explains another mundane setting of _Nightfall_.

As much as Sucy would have _loved_ to hear Lotte continue about Arthur, Sucy was getting tired and her eyes were threatening to close on her any minute.

“Lotte, we should go to sleep.”

“But it’s still 1 AM!”

Sucy’s suggestion was quickly shot down by Lotte who continued to mumble in disbelief that there are people who sleep before midnight.

On the other hand, Sucy was struggling to understand what Lotte had said.

Still. _Still_ 1 AM??

And that was when Sucy remembered that appearances can be deceiving—just like how a mushroom donning a cute red dress with innocent white polka dots is poisonous.

Because despite her appearance,

despite her white, fair skin

despite her sun kissed freckles

despite her turquoise eyes

despite her sunflower yellow hair

Lotte Jansson is a night person.

 

 

“And then…Arthur sprints in his werewolf form…and sweeps away Elizabeth from Edgar…”

Another half hour has passed with Lotte yawning every other word or so but still refusing to sleep.

Sucy will have to be blunt.

“We’re sleeping.”

“It’s not even 2!”

Not even. _Not even_??

“Lotte, your _eyes_ are not even open! Why are you trying to stay awake?”

Even Lotte’s fairy was asleep, snoring on top of the crystal ball.

Two sleepy, blue eyes meet one sleepy, brown eye.

“…it’s because I want to spend time with you more...”

Oh, how troublesome this is.

With her sweet whispers, Lotte had poisoned Sucy and now her insides were melting into a warm puddle that drained to her heart.

How was Sucy supposed to deal with this…with Lotte’s rare selfishness?

  
_“Just drug her to eternal sleep!_ ” says The Devil Sucy.

“ _No, no, no! That’s too mean! Induce a temporary sleep paralysis!”_ says The Angel Sucy.

“Enough” says The Original Sucy.

 

Although Akko and Sucy have been a bad influence on her, Lotte is an honor student and Sucy knows that honor students inherently like to follow rules.

So, that’s what Sucy gave to Lotte.

Not poison, not drugs, not mushrooms, but a rule in the form of a peck on the lips.

“S-s-s-s-sucy! W-what was _that_!?”

Luckily for Sucy, it was a cloudy night, so Lotte couldn’t see her blushing face.

Unluckily for Sucy, it was a cloudy night, so she couldn’t see Lotte’s flushed face.

“…That was a goodnight kiss, so you have to go to sleep now.”

Lotte could only repeat “Oh” like a broken record as she covered her face with her hands and flopped over in the bed with her back towards Sucy.

Only their breathing could be heard in the room—silence.

She can finally go to sleep, or that’s what Sucy thought until she heard Lotte’s soft voice killing her.

“Then…I’ll return a good morning kiss to you, okay?”

That was not her intention.

That was not her intention at all but…

Sucy Manbavaran is misunderstood. A lot.

She might struggle waking up tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Audio Read by FireFlySlick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireFlySlick did an awesome audio read of this fic that I wanted to link!

Audio Read for「Night and Day」by FireFlySlick

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4GX5auveB8&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4GX5auveB8&feature=youtu.be)

 

 


End file.
